La luna, colores, Alfas y Omegas
by Vash Orihara
Summary: A los dieciséis años llega a tus manos un sobre definiéndote como Alfa, Beta u Omega. La persona con quien pensaba compartir su vida no logró aceptar su destino, lo desafió trayendo consecuencias desgarradoras. Ahora Akaashi sigue su vida cargando el dolor de un Omega que vivió enamorado de un gato negro; en su camino encuentra que la luna es de colores. (AkaTsukki) (Tragic fic)
1. Prelude

**Canción: Monochrome no Kiss - SID  
Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, la historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro ni mala fe.  
Parejas: AkaTsukki (Akaashi Keiji x Tsukishima Kei); posible mención de otras parejas. Totalmente Keiji Centric!**

 **Advertencias: Omegaverse, Akaashi Alfa. Mención de uso de drogas el cual no estoy promoviendo, por eso elegí el raiting M. Tragedia y muerte de un personaje. Si no eres tolerante con este tipo de temas entonces te invito a leer alguna otra de mis historias en mi Biografía.**

 **La idea principal sobre la redacción de esta pareja es por ShinobuRei en el universo del fanfic ''De estrellas, gatos negros, Alfas y Omegas'', historia en la cual he tenido la oportunidad de trabajar un par de capítulos como Beta. Gracias por la invitación que me hiciste a crear el punto de vista del fanfic desde uno de mis personajes favoritos.**

* * *

 **La luna, colores, Alfas y Omegas**

 **Prelude.**

 **.**

'' _Y no te vayas por favor, no me ames si es por compasión.  
Que en tu habitación cada palabra escuché ¡Ven dímelo de frente!  
Pero ¿qué me vas a enseñar? Si ya conozco bien tu forma de amar,  
de la noche en que, unidos por la luz de luna, descubrí tu pálida piel''._

El día comienza con una noticia que mantiene a la academia Fukurodani, de Tokio, en un minuto de silencio: Bokuto Kotarou, el _ace_ del equipo, amaneció muerto en su habitación durante las primeras horas de la mañana. Akaashi ante la noticia se mantiene estático, ni siquiera puede reaccionar ante la idea. Puede escuchar los lamentos de sus compañeros a su alrededor, al entrenador y a toda la escuela que en su momento lo admiró. Algunos con envidia, otros de buena manera. Pero él solo puede centrarse en el collar que le dio la noche anterior, el cual se quitó antes de salir corriendo sin rumbo. Quizá si le hubiera seguido nada de eso hubiera pasado. Y lamentablemente, un hubiera no existe.

Mantiene su semblante errático mientras aprieta el collar tipo _chóker_ que todo Omega en la sociedad trae puesto en el cuello, lo aferra en su bolsillo y sin mencionar alguna palabra, prefiere dejar el salón polivalente. Con solo ver la fotografía de Bokuto al frente, el aroma a incienso y el gris intenso, lo marearon.

Camina fuera de la institución, llegando a la azotea. La vista desde Tokio siempre ha sido monótona por su condición: no le es posible ver colores. Akaashi desde los cinco años ha visto todo en colores neutro. Blanco, negro, gris. Nunca le ha importado de cierta manera, sus padres de adinerada procedencia tienen la mayoría del tiempo personas a su disposición para su ayuda: doctores oftalmólogos, especialistas, hasta un psicólogo. Sin embargo, rara vez la toma porque está seguro que la calidad de vida en una persona no depende si puede observar una paleta de tonos o no.

Hubo una ocasión en esa misma azotea en donde le preguntó a Bokuto-san de qué color eran sus ojos, por mera curiosidad y por mantener una conversación. Hablaba de los de él, no los propios, a lo que Kotarou respondió: _'' ¿Mis ojos? Ah, son de un color estúpido. Como el de la miel que comen los osos, aunque no estoy seguro de que coman miel, ¿Tú qué opinas?... Vale, el punto. Son como miel y dorado, el de las monedas de veinte yenes de 1870''._

Keiji pensó que, si la primera moneda de 1870 fue de oro y de veinte yenes, entonces era muy valiosa, por lo cual el color de los ojos de Bokuto no era estúpido. Jamás se lo dijo y también imaginó sus ojos coloreados. Lucían muy bonitos al contraste de su cabello bicolor.

'' _¿No quieres saber de qué color son tus ojos, Akaashi?''_  
Ese día le respondió que no estaba interesado, y seguirá así porque lo último que quiere pensar es que ya no podrá decirle a él que ahora quiere saber el color de sus propios ojos, mucho menos regresará la conversación de los osos.

Saca el collar negro y lo extiende entre sus dos manos, aún tenía las rasgaduras que el rematador hacía cada vez que se lo quería quitar. Nunca se aceptó como un Omega.

Mucho menos aceptaría que una persona tan _''asterisco''_ , como denominaba Bokuto a Akaashi, fuera su pareja destinada.

Lamentablemente él ya no está gracias a sus decisiones precipitadas, por fijarse en gatos negros de la mala suerte que, para terminarla de colmar, ya tenían casa a dónde llegar. Tetsurou Kuroo nunca le dio buena espina, a decir verdad, ninguno perteneciente a Nekoma. Transmitían un aire demasiado diferente a lo que se suele ver en la actualidad. Algo que no logra especificar. Son tan unidos, son como el oxígeno mismo. Una vez que te acercas a ellos no puedes alejarte, así le pasó a su superior.

Bokuto murió amando a un Alfa que nunca le correspondió. La misma depresión lo llevó a hacer idioteces, como meterse en drogas (y más imbéciles las personas que lo indujeron a ellas). Sus padres avisaron que lo hallaron en su habitación, con una sobredosis que lo llevó a la muerte seguro por convulsiones y un paro respiratorio. En su nariz había rastros de su 'polvo mágico'.

Akaashi guardó el collar de nueva cuenta en su bolsillo y miró al cielo sin color, en blanco y negro. Estaba seguro que si pudiera tener la capacidad de ver con colores, el cielo de igual manera estaría gris… Porque ha comenzado a llover.

— _El cielo llora tu partida, descansa… Bokuto-san._

 **.**

Han pasado cuatro años desde aquel día, ahora mantiene la vida universitaria como mayor prioridad. Renunció al equipo de vóley después de llevarlos a la última etapa siendo capitán. No ganaron el campeonato nacional, pero llegaron bastante lejos en nombre de Bokuto. Definitivamente les hizo falta su _ace_. Para la universidad prefirió dedicarse al estudio por completo. Hoy toca el cambio de dormitorio anual, por lo cual sigue arrastrando su maleta por el pasillo en busca de ella.

Una vez llegó, pudo establecerse. Su compañero todavía no llegaba, aunque eso no le importaba, prefería estar solo acomodando las cosas en el lado derecho, justo cerca de la ventana. Irónicamente cada que hay un cambio en su vida… Llueve.

—Con permiso.

Expresa apenas una voz bastante familiar. Al girar la cabeza, se dio cuenta que siempre va a toparse con una persona que no quiere tratar; el contrario también lo reconoce y evade su mirada. Akaashi suspira, deja el desinfectante en aerosol a un lado y se acerca a Kenma.

—Está bien, no tienes que ser tan formal.

El joven de cabello aparentemente teñido, asiente con la cabeza y comienza a acomodar sus cosas también en silencio. Tiene audífonos de cascos puestos, su música puede escucharse incluso en la habitación y como siempre, se pone a pensar sobre las consecuencias. Quizá pierda la audición en uno de sus oídos a los cuarenta o antes por el volumen. Le resta importancia y sigue en lo suyo.

Decide salir esa misma noche a caminar por el enorme recinto, la noche es húmeda porque ha parado de llover. Las estrellas pueden vislumbrarse muy poco porque el smog no permite que sean apreciadas como en el campo, aunque no se imaginaba viviendo en la provincia. La capa de gases tapa las pocas que se pueden ver brillando, opacándolas. Keiji mete sus manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera mientras sus pasos suenan en el pavimento.

Camina un poco más y, cuando le es posible vislumbrar a la persona con quien Kuroo habla, su corazón tiembla. Algo que jamás en la vida le dio su vista estaba haciéndose presente tan rápido que apenas puede procesarlo. Ya lo había visto anteriormente de lejos en la concentración y durante algunos partidos, sin embargo… ¿Por qué sucedía eso ahora?

Tsukishima Kei, bloqueador del equipo de Karasuno. Incluso recibió entrenamiento de Kuroo y Bokuto junto con él mismo. A su lado estaba Yamaguchi, el chico del saque flotante. Hablaban, reían. Su capacidad como Alfa podía percibir el aroma de ambos incluso en la distancia. Lo que no podía creer era precisamente el hecho que… Tsukishima tenía un color en su voz. Una estela ligera, de color azul eléctrico estaba rodeando su cuerpo y salía de su boca.

'' _Hijo. Cuando encuentres a tu destinado podrás ser capaz de ver las maravillas del mundo en color. Ten mucha, mucha paciencia.''_

Las palabras de su madre se habían quedado bloqueadas en primer año de preparatoria, ni siquiera las recordó hasta ahora porque siempre pensó que Bokuto Kotarou era para él y que su madre lo decía de forma retórica. Incluso el contrario lo creía y por eso estaba inconforme. Bokuto amó a Kuroo. Y Akaashi no amaba a Bokuto. Ahora mismo estaba anonadado, de lejos, observando a Tsukishima, la belleza encarnada.

El color de su voz cambia cuando él voltea hacia atrás y ve a Keiji.

—Oh… Keiji-san. ¿Eres tú?

Pero Keiji ignora el color verde que hay en su voz, se da la vuelta y regresa a su habitación. La última del pasillo.

Kenma está ahí con los cascos puestos y Kuroo está con él. Él se alarma, así que toma a Kuroo del brazo cuando se levanta. Keiji permanece en su lugar, encarando luego de tanto tiempo a esa persona que tanto daño le hizo a su superior.

—Akaashi Keiji… No pensaba encontrarte aquí. ¿Psicología?

—Psiquiatría. —comenta en un tono de voz cortante. Observa la sonrisa socarrona del adverso, es tan gris que ni siquiera vale la pena adivinar en qué estará pensando. Todo atisbo de emoción al ver por primera vez esa estela de colores y la posibilidad de que Tsukishima sea una persona que definitivamente necesitará en su vida, se fue con esa presencia de ojos afilados.

—Uh. Qué tenso, tranquilo.

—Kuroo-san, con todo respeto, no puedo verte de manera amable después de lo que sucedió con Bokuto-san. Es tu culpa que haya llegado a ese extremo, y por ende las heridas del pasado son difíciles de borrar. Lo sabes.

Kuroo está desarmado, borra su sonrisa y no puede evitar recordar la noche en la cual, en la habitación de Bokuto, él se le declara. _''Te amo, es diferente al amor de hermanos. Te amo como un omega idiota empedernido amaría a su alfa aún más idiota y melancólico… Te amo, Kuroo''._ Frunce el ceño, recordando su estúpida reacción. _''Estás muy drogado, tú eres un omega y estás con Akaashi, ¿No?''; ''Para nada, Akaashi es mi asterisco favorito, solo eso. Y ya sabe que yo te amo a ti. Decidió que sería muy bueno conmigo y me dejaría intentarlo contigo''._ Las palabras de Bokuto siguen en su cabeza tal y como las dijo ese mismo día, pero al final de cuentas… _''Yo… Bro. Eres mi hermano, no puedo quererte así''._ Y entonces Bokuto a comparación de todas las reacciones que imaginó que tendría, se carcajeó. Lo último que dijo fue que necesitaba estar solo. Nunca debió dejarlo.

—Es cierto… Lo dejé cuando me lo pidió aun sabiendo que no estaba bien de la cabeza. Aun cuando me advertiste que salió corriendo sin rumbo. —una risa melancólica surcó sus labios y Kenma prefirió salir, odiaba ver mal a su mejor amigo. —Con dejarlo solo firmé su sentencia.

—Se metió casi un gramo y medio de cocaína por la nariz, Kuroo-san. Porque decía que eran polvos mágicos que curaban dolores del corazón.

— ¡Ya lo sé, Akaashi! —su impotencia creció al momento que recordó los hechos; golpeó tan fuerte la pared que dañó sus nudillos. — ¡¿Crees que no tengo suficiente con el remordimiento?! ¡Era mi hermano! Mi hermano… El mejor hombre que conocí.

Keiji bajó la mirada, dejando que el silencio calmara un poco la situación que ya de por si estaba a punto de explotar. Soltó un suspiro, ignorando la pequeña lágrima de Tetsurou. Él, al percatarse que se había visto débil ante Akaashi, se limpió con la manga de su camiseta y preguntó otra cosa: —Siempre… ¿Qué pasó con Konoha y su banda de ilegales?

—En la cárcel cumpliendo una condena por distribución de droga.

—Eso es bueno.

—Sí.

—Vale, si ya es todo y te sientes mejor ahora, me voy a mi dormitorio. —musitó. Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, se detuvo: —Kenma no tiene que ver en el asunto, evita desquitarte con él.

Keiji está extrañado por la pregunta así que responde lo primero que se le viene a la mente: —Me gusta la música de Kozume… No tiene letra. Así que puedes estar tranquilo.

—Si tú lo dices.

— _Pero tú no. Tú definitivamente no mereces estar tranquilo._

 **.**

En la noche sueña con Tsukishima Kei.

Le habla, y sus ojos son color miel… La que comen los osos.

* * *

 _Keiji padece sinestesia en forma de soulmate, muchos fanarts me inspiraron.  
Espero que les haya gustado el preludio._

 _Gracias por leer, y también les pido que lean ''De estrellas, gatos negros, Alfas y Omegas'' para que puedan entender bien la historia._

 **Lucas.**


	2. Rouge

**Traigo un nuevo capítulo.  
Para que entiendan mejor, está ubicado en el Universo de ''De gatos negros, Alfas y Omegas'' de ShinobuRei, les recuerdo que este fanfic es una vista de la pareja entre Akaashi y Tsukishima.  
Las advertencias para el capítulo son las mismas, mención de uso de drogas y muerte de un personaje. **

* * *

**La luna, colores, Alfas y Omegas**

 **Rouge.**

 **.**

 _Akaashi Keiji tiene un sueño algunas noches: él se encuentra dentro de una bañera más limpia que la del dormitorio recostado, con media cabeza fuera y todo el cuerpo dentro del agua en calma. Puede ver hacia el frente, un foco apagado, todo en gris… y de pronto…  
Se ve a él mismo cuatro años atrás, con su cabello negro y el uniforme de Fukurodani en buen estado. Desde luego, como es una alteración del sueño, no puede moverse ni articular palabra. Y aunque le observa desde abajo, puede ver las ojeras bajo sus párpados. De seguro no ha dormido lo suficiente. _

_Después, mientras se observa a sí mismo quitarse la ropa… La vista se centra en los brazos. Hay rasguños, laceraciones. Unas sangran y otras están secándose, pero el aroma a sangre inunda sus sentidos y provoca que cierre los ojos._

 _Al final de su sueño, el Akaashi de Fukurodani que es menor por unos cuatro años, más bajo y de facciones menos marcadas… Se acerca a él. Su mano se posa sobre su cara… Y empuja hacia abajo con fuerza. El agua moja su rostro y en vez de entrar en pánico por la falta de respiración, se entrega a la muerte, no tiene nada que perder._

 _Despierta._

—Despierta. —escucha una voz en medio de la noche, la cual al principio pareció un eco. Sin embargo, al segundo llamado pudo abrir los ojos. La luz de la lámpara alumbra un poco del espacio, en especial el área de su cama. Akaashi se incorpora y la persona a su lado le ofrece un bote de agua.

—Gracias… —Keiji toma el bote y bebe una gran cantidad de líquido sin importar la temperatura ambiente. Parpadea, espabila. Piensa que ha molestado de nuevo a su compañero de habitación. —Pido una disculpa por despertarte.

Kenma niega con la cabeza, él suele dormir hasta tarde debido a que suele hablar con Shouyo (su actual novio) por chat, jugar en línea o navegar en internet desde su laptop. Incluso se da tiempo de jugar en su consola portátil y por ese motivo puede ser testigo de las pesadillas de Keiji. Esta vez, se estaba haciendo daño dormido. Notó que se rasguñó los brazos, así que, pese a que la relación entre ambos compañeros no era la mejor, fue necesario despertarlo.

El ahora estudiante de Psiquiatría posó sus ojos sobre los gatunos de Kenma, su vista no se separó de los brazos adversos. Entonces Keiji comprendió lo que sucedía: tenía marcas sobre ellos hechos con sus propias uñas. Incluso estaban sangrando o lo suficiente irritadas para provocarle ardor. Lo analizó en su lugar, no entendía la razón del sueño. Era como una advertencia del pasado… De su propio pasado.

 _El pasado es doloroso, nuestra única verdad._

—Traeré el botiquín.  
Y Kenma le ayudó a curarse.

 **.**

Han pasado ocho semanas desde que Akaashi Keiji se mudó al dormitorio número trece del bloque B, al final del pasillo. _'Trece'_ hasta suena de mala suerte, aunque es todo menos supersticioso. Él ha pasado muchas veces bajo una escalera, se le ha caído el salero y se ha topado con gatos negros en su camino, incluso vive con uno… O bueno, bicolor. Por supuesto sigue vivo y el picor de las heridas en sus brazos se lo recuerda.

El uniforme de la escuela es completamente blanco, utiliza encima de la camisa formal otra más gruesa, de cierre y con el logotipo correspondiente a la facultad, requisito para los estudiantes de cualquier rama de medicina. Lo malo de éste es que la tela es rugosa y causa picor… Justamente encima de sus heridas y eso lo mantiene ansioso, inquieto durante la mayor parte de las clases. Para mitigarlo un poco juega con sus dedos, incluso se muerde las uñas.

Camina después entre los pasillos hasta una enorme puerta de vidrio que se desliza; la abre y se induce al lugar en silencio. Es la biblioteca y necesita de libros para un proyecto que calificarán la próxima semana. Keiji era una persona demasiado responsable, prefería hacer esa tarea desde el mismo día para darse tiempo y evitar alguna mala nota.

Se acerca a uno de los estantes buscando el tema de su elección: aportes neuropsicológicos en la esquizofrenia. Para ello debía conseguir un libro en específico como guía, según la profesora se encontraba una segunda edición en la biblioteca en el apartado médico… El problema…

— _Está en el cuarto estante, es un libro de pasta dura_ _ **COLOR ROJO.**_

A Keiji casi se le cae la bata al suelo de solo escucharlo; al no tener acceso fácil a los colores (cosa de la cual no habla en la escuela), pensó que sería un día bastante largo tener que buscar desde el título. Y ahí estaba el joven frente al cuarto estante del área médica, viendo solo rectángulos grises, negros de diferente tonalidad, pero al fin blanco, negro y gris. Se estaba desesperando en buscar los títulos en letras brillantes sobre ellos, volvió a morderse los bordes de las uñas.

—Keiji-san. —solo había una persona que le llamaba de esa manera y no necesitó voltear para saber que estaba cerca. El color de su voz en esa ocasión se parecía al que vio de niño en los documentales de mamíferos marinos, al agua tranquila en la cual nadan las ballenas. Azul cerúleo. —Qué coincidencia encontrarte aquí.

El pelinegro se giró finalmente a observarlo, también tenía su bata en pulcro estado y una mochila llena tapizada en parches de bandas conocidas y un llavero en forma de dinosaurio, alrededor de su cuello tenía unos audífonos más grandes que los de Kozume. Akaashi bajó los brazos en un ademán y respondió: —En realidad no es una coincidencia, Kei-kun. Estudiamos en la misma facultad. —le resta importancia al asunto y vuelve a buscar el título del libro: _''Responsabilidad Médica y Psiquiatría''_. — ¿También entras en proyecto, ¿verdad?

—Sí, he estado trabajando en él desde ayer. Se supone que es por equipos.

—Qué fastidio.

—Sí, lo es. Por eso he preferido hacerlo por mi propia cuenta. —Keiji no se inmuta ante ello, ya que hubiera hecho lo mismo. Era mejor no confiarse de otras personas que al final de cuentas terminan faltando en su responsabilidad. — ¿Buscas algún libro?

—Exacto.

Tsukishima se ha vuelto más cercano últimamente, la primera vez que hablaron abiertamente fue en esa misma biblioteca mientras Akaashi tecleaba en su computadora sobre una tarea de investigación y se acercó a él para preguntarle algunas cosas de un libro que también vendrían en su examen, algo bastante básico que no pudo entender a ciencia cierta del doctor. A partir de ahí se han encontrado muchas veces más: en la cafetería, o en el dormitorio del rubio. Siempre le ha llamado _''Keiji-san''_ , desde los tiempos de concentración en voleibol. Para Akaashi la cercanía es agradable, incluso los silencios entre ambos no son incómodos y verlo a los ojos le da una confianza que jamás ha sentido antes.

Se ha quedado mucho tiempo observando el rostro del joven de gafas, tanto que tuvo que aclarar su garganta y volver en sí. Aun le parece extraño que pueda ver el color de sus ojos tras los cristales.

—''Responsabilidad Médica y Psiquiatría''. —añade Keiji. —Es un libro rojo.

Tsukishima comprende y observa cuidadosamente a lo largo y ancho del estante desde abajo hasta la parte de arriba. Lo hace varias veces hasta que se detiene casi al frente de él y toma el título en su mano. Akaashi se sonroja de la pena, casi estaba en sus narices, desvía la mirada. Kei parece divertirse con la escena y se lo entrega. —Éste.

Keiji lo toma entre sus manos agradeciendo con una leve reverencia, posteriormente guarda el libro en su mochila. Ojalá viera más colores que solo blanco, negro y gris. Ese no era rojo, sino… Gris ¿Cuál otro puede ser? —Me ahorraste tiempo. —el joven pelinegro sonrió apenas un poco, más su sonrisa se vio atenuada cuando vio a una persona tras el cristal de la puerta, haciéndole señas para que saliera. —Espera…

Kozume se veía desesperado, asustado. Así que salió junto con Tsukishima. Esto por supuesto no extrañó al ex-armador de Nekoma ya que se ha enterado de su cercanía, aunque le interesa lo equivalente a una bolsa de maní. —Es… Kuroo. —empezó Kenma: —No tengo a quién acudir, pero… —volteó a ver ligeramente a Tsukishima y se mordió el labio, volviendo a Keiji. —Kuroo se enteró que vieron a Konoha afuera de la Universidad y... Ustedes tienen que detenerlo.

Las cejas de Akaashi se fruncieron levemente, dejando entrever la ira que irradiaba en su ser durante esos momentos. El sujeto que le dio la pistola a una persona para que se disparara… La persona que le vendió la droga a Bokuto Kotarou, la droga con la que se fue matando poco a poco. Aprieta sus puños fuertemente de manera que Kenma se da cuenta que ha cometido un error. Kei no entiende mucho el asunto, pero se asombra de ver esa faceta que nadie conoce en Akaashi. El de ojos esmeralda se va sin decir algo más, seguido de Tsukishima.

Es en la entrada de la Universidad donde ve una multitud de jóvenes haciendo un círculo alrededor de dos personas, esas dos personas son Kuroo y Akinori. Este último es sometido ante los golpes del más alto, quien no puede parar de repartir puñetazos sobre su rostro que resuenan en el lugar.

— ¡Lo asesinaste! —Konoha gatea sobre el pavimento cuando Akaashi se abre espacio hasta el frente de las personas. Niega con la cabeza y cuando intenta levantarse, Kuroo lo derriba con un rodillazo en las costillas. Akinori cae de lado, tose sangre. Se encuentra demasiado golpeado. — ¡Orillaste a mi mejor amigo a tomar decisiones estúpidas! —A Kuroo se le escapaban las lágrimas al mismo tiempo que seguía golpeando el estómago contrario. Lo tomó del cabello, levantando su cabeza: — ¡Era mi hermano y también lo conocías! ¡Sabías que no estaba bien! ¡¿Por qué le diste esa porquería?!

—Kuroo… Yo no tenía idea… —Akinori intentó bajar la cabeza, pero Kuroo no lo deja y lo obliga a mirarlo. —Él decía que gustaba de ti… Pensé que si inhalaba un poco… Podría olvidarte.

— ¡Debiste quedarte en la maldita cárcel! —y otro golpe se estampó contra el golpe del castaño.

Kenma llegó junto con Akaashi, no podía ver cómo su mejor amigo perdía los estribos. Estaba temblando, el pelinegro se dio cuenta de ello y de cierta manera tuvo empatía hacia el ex-setter de Nekoma.

— ¡Y ya te dije que no vine a verte a ti! —Konoha, con las fuerzas que le quedaban se abalanzó contra Kuroo, soltándole un golpe en la mandíbula. — ¡Pagué mi condena! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Yo no le dije a Bokuto Kotarou que se metiera en la nariz todo lo que le di!

— ¡Cierra la maldita boca!

Akinori se prepara para recibir un golpe en la mejilla izquierda, sin embargo, lo recibe, pero en la cabeza. Un cabezazo tan fuerte que lo aturde, pero más la persona que está frente a él. Akaashi se movió demasiado rápido después de las estupideces que dijo esa persona que ya no reconocía. Tantas drogas han terminado por eliminar al _wing spiker_ de Fukurodani. Ese que en el pasado admiró a Bokuto por ser un genio, si se le miraba de otro lado. Akaashi respiró con brusquedad tratando de contenerla, fue un ataque de adrenalina. Kei se aproximó a ver si se había hecho daño percatándose que la sangre en su frente no era suya sino de Akinori.

— … ¿Akaashi? —Konoha le llamó, anonadado. —Akaashi, yo… Vine aquí por ti. Tenía que….

— ¿Disculparte? —le parece absurdo, tiene ganas de hacer las paces con Kuroo apenas en ese momento y molerlo finalmente a golpes entre los dos, pero ambos se arrepentirían toda la vida. Akaashi odiaba la violencia. —Disculparte conmigo no cambiará las cosas. Bokuto-san ya sufrió, está en un lugar mejor. Tú eres quien debe dejarlo en paz.

—Hey Akaashi-kun. —le llama Kuroo, pero lo ignora olímpicamente. —Déjame terminar con esto.

—Para, Kuroo-san. Tú… —clava sus ojos en él, amenazante, como nunca nadie se imaginó verlo. —Eres tan culpable como él. Ambos le quitaron sus sueños, sus ilusiones.

—No es así.

—Los dos… Me dan asco. —Akaashi se dirige a los dos, se detiene frente a Kuroo y posó sus ojos en Kenma: —Esa persona que está allá, está preocupado por ti. Así que, si tienes un poco de aprecio hacia Kozume, deja de hacer más grande el problema. Eso evitará que te expulsen. Regresa con él.

Kuroo baja los puños después de escuchar sus palabras, le dedica una mirada fulminante a Konoha y vuelve con Kenma, pasando el brazo por encima de sus hombros de regreso a la escuela. La multitud de personas se desplaza.

 **.**

El pleito para en ese momento y en un parpadeo llega el fin de semana. Se ha enterado por parte de Kenma que Kuroo ya no ha provocado algún desplante que implique la memoria de Bokuto. Konoha se tuvo que cambiar de ciudad ya que hay muchas personas que aún le recriminan el hecho desde que salió del tutelar, incluyendo sus padres. Tsukishima tampoco ha preguntado nada acerca del tema; Akaashi casi puede leerlo y sabe que lo hace por cautela, esperando que el momento sea oportuno.

El momento llega cuando ambos se quedan de ver en la piscina de la escuela, solo para relajarse un rato y nadar. Invitaron a Yamaguchi también, pero prefirió hacer otras cosas. Según lo que Tsukishima le ha contado, él era la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Con quien siempre ha estado. Respetaba esa decisión pese a que presentía, habría un cambio rotundo en la vida del joven de pecas. Era cuestión de tiempo, supuso.

Akaashi flotó en el agua como en su sueño, se sentía demasiado bien. Tranquilo, sin otras personas más que ellos dos.

—Keiji-san. —el rubio nadó hacia él, con sus lentes deportivos puestos que lo resisten todo, hasta el agua. —Si no es indiscreción… ¿Qué pasó con Kuroo-san y Konoha-san?

—Utilizas demasiado el sufijo _''san''_. Las formalidades en exceso son cansadas. —musitó.

—Pero son necesarias, no me gustaría que alguien desconocido me llamara con mucha confianza. —su voz era de curiosidad, azul celeste, de nuevo. Comenzaría a identificar el color en la voz de Kei dependiendo de su humor. —Si no quieres hablar de esto, lo entiendo.

—Tú también tienes derecho a saberlo, Kei-kun. Después de todo también Bokuto-san fue tu mentor.

Nadó hacia él, mientras Akaashi se recarga mejor en la pared de la piscina. Es enorme desde ahí. Kei se posa a su lado haciéndole entender que tiene su atención y… Comienza con la historia.

—Bokuto-san era un Omega. Nunca se aceptó como uno. —Kei abrió los ojos con sorpresa y de cierta manera, se sintió identificado. —Su madre les dio un collar a los dieciséis años al igual que a sus hermanas Kouhaku y Kotone, también Omegas. Él siempre quiso quitárselo… Quizá ese fue el detonante en su condición. Era una persona que tenía distintos problemas, para empezar… Tenía episodios de euforia muy grandes, así como depresión. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad? —Kei asintió, escuchando. —Tuvo otro problema, enamorarse de Kuroo-san. Desde el momento en que lo vio, según me decía: _''Siento como si estuviera embarazado y mi alienígena está dando patadas con tentáculos en mi interior''. ''Me siento estúpidamente feliz, creo que tengo ganas de bailar''._ Él fue feliz siendo uno a uno con ese gato negro de la mala suerte. Es algo de lo poco que agradezco de Kuroo-san, que se lo haya llevado a bailar a los antros con sus lentes de contraventana y lo trajera de regreso a salvo. O que entrenaran juntos cada que podían. Pero… Entonces él le confesó a Bokuto que su pareja destinada era Yamaguchi Tadashi. —vio a Kei de nuevo morderse el labio, tragándose su rabia. —Y que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para verse a su lado. Esto deprimió a Bokuto-san. No fue una semana a clases según por indigestión estomacal por un okonomiyaki de camarón. Yo no me la tragué, Bokuto-san odiaba el camarón. Así que fui a su casa y me lo dijo, a su manera. Que amaba a Kuroo y que él estaba encaprichado con _'Pecas-kun'. ''Quiero que me ame, aunque al final sea un sueño que jamás sea realidad'',_ decía. Dejé de lado que en el papel que recibí a los dieciséis decía que Bokuto Kotarou era mi destino, le dejé trazar el suyo y… Creo que me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Le tenía mucho cariño, más no de amantes. Era mi mejor amigo, así que dejé que luchara por su sueño, después de todo tenía una oportunidad con Kuroo, es un Alfa al igual que yo. Y… Mientras más lo dejaba hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, más decepciones ganó. —Akaashi hace una pausa, luego continúa. —La primera vez que lo vi con polvo en la nariz pensé que fue solo curiosidad y que una vez no estaba mal, incluso yo me he fumado un porro por ese mismo motivo. Yo sabía que Konoha-san estaba en esas de vender ese tipo de sustancias, así que le cuestioné por eso. Como pensé, él le vendió cocaína diciéndole que eran polvos mágicos que curan dolores del corazón. Sabemos lo que causan esas cosas: destruyen. Es una de las drogas más adictivas. La segunda vez lo reprimí, le dije que pensara en su familia, pero… Él al final solo pensaba en Kuroo. Esas fueron las primeras… El detonante grave, fue cuando él ya no lo resistió más. Bokuto-san estuvo dispuesto a decirlo, drogado. Se quitó el collar por fin y salió corriendo de mi casa. Me dijo que por favor no interfiriera. _''Por lo que más quieras, Akaashi''_. Confié en él, conozco que no es bueno hacerlo si la persona está con las pupilas dilatadas, pero sabía que Bokuto-san seguía ahí anhelando un sueño. Le llamé de inmediato a Kuroo-san, le dije que se había ido sin rumbo y que había posibilidades de que fuera a buscarlo. Él tenía que llegar primero a Bokuto. Le pedí, Kei-kun —lo miró a los ojos, y por primera vez desde la muerte de Kotarou, se permitió derramar lágrimas silenciosas de dolor, arrepentimiento, tristeza, rabia: —le pedí a Kuroo-san que pasara lo que pasara o dijera lo que dijera, se mantuviera estable. Que respondiera ''sí'' a todo incluso si es mentira, porque el día siguiente yo me encargaría de hablar con su madre para enviarlo a un plan de rehabilitación. Le pedí a Tetsurou Kuroo que cuidara de él y lo dejó solo. Seguramente se le declaró en su habitación, lo rechazó y le dijo que lo dejara solo con una sonrisa falsa. Sí, Kuroo-san llegó primero a Bokuto-san para saber que está a salvo, y en vez de seguir lo que imploré, lo dejó a su suerte. Por consiguiente, Bokuto se metió uno de los sobres de cocaína que tenía en su cajón, porque le encontraron varios e incluso un sobre de dinero para el bastardo de Akinori. Completo. El forense dijo que la misma dosis lo llevó a la muerte. —hablar de ello era revivir todo, Fukurodani. Las sonrisas falsas de Bokuto, la indiferencia de Tetsurou. El arresto de Konoha y su pandilla. El hecho que las siguientes noches Akaashi comenzó a tener pesadillas y amanecía con laceraciones en los brazos. Tsukishima guardó silencio, mientras observaba a Akaashi incorporarse de nueva cuenta. Respiró profundo. —Lo siento… No había hablado de esto.

—Ahora entiendo qué te llevó de un momento a otro darle un cabezazo a ese chico.

—Es lo menos que se merece.

—Keiji-san. Has aguantado mucho…

—Tengo sinestesia.

— ¿Qué?

—Desde los cinco años no puedo ver colores, veo todo en blanco y negro. Por eso no pude ver el libro de Responsabilidad Médica y Psiquiatría. —Kei lo vio extrañado, no se imagina lo que es no ver la tonalidad del cielo, o de un buen amanecer. —El único color que he podido ver desde entonces, es gracias a tu voz. Tu voz se ve colorida, como si te rodeara una estela, un manto cada que hablas. Si estás tranquilo es verde, si estás curioso es azul celeste. Ahora mismo es rojo y no entiendo por qué.

—Estoy impresionado, es todo… —enterarse que Kuroo va tras Yamaguchi… SU Yamaguchi Tadashi sí o sí, lo que le pasó a Bokuto y la sinestesia de Keiji, era demasiado para su comprensión. Y lo único que hace en ese momento es abrazar al pelinegro, con la finalidad de que recupere un poco el control de sus emociones antes dormidas.

 **.**

Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba la situación tan espontánea en la que se encuentran. Los besos de Akaashi queman cada lugar en donde posa sus labios. Por el momento es solamente su cuello y poco a poco sube a su boca de nuevo, la aprisiona con sus propios labios y los roces son tan frenéticos que Tsukishima siente vibrar su cuerpo entero. Le inunda los sentidos; solo ha estado con Yamaguchi pensando que era un Alfa, sintiéndose al lado de él como uno. Akaashi es un Alfa, uno que jamás ha tenido relaciones sexuales, pero el rubio piensa que ha nacido sabiéndolo por la manera en la cual toca su piel. Keiji es una persona enigmática, no hay mejor forma de describirlo. Le atraían sus misterios, su pasado, su presente y sobre todas las cosas su rica inteligencia. El rubio olfateó su cuello un poco, detectando el roble fino en su colonia y Tsukishima se anticipa a arrancarle la camisa que apenas se acaba de poner: es su aroma natural. Ya no olían al cloro de la piscina, solo eran ellos dos con sus esencias mezcladas. —Keiji-san…

El pelinegro se olvida del proyecto que debe comenzar y se centra en quitarle la ropa al rubio, al color que su voz ha adquirido. Verde otra vez y amarillo, ambos colores aparecen iluminando su vista. Todo es tan excitante, su cuerpo suda lo suficiente para encender su pálida piel. Desliza la lengua sobre el cuello contrario mientras va aprisionando su cuerpo entre él mismo y la cama. Abre con calma el pantalón contrario al tiempo que lo besa profundo, lento, sensual. Hace calor, ese aroma lo enciende a mil, su erección duele y parece que a él también le molesta.  
Mete su mano entre el pantalón y acaricia encima del bóxer.

Ve su propio nombre salir de esos labios… En rojo de nuevo.

— _Keiji._

'' _Este dolor me sigue y es hondo, la cicatriz de un triste otoño…  
Y me enredé en tu red.  
He de caer sin querer.''_

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 **Lucas.**


End file.
